What
by KrissyKK
Summary: So austin goes o a tour and MORE Sorry bad at summarys


"Whatever you need is always here, if you ever come back"said lester

Allys Pov

"Whatever you need is always here, if you ever come back"said lester Thanks dad . its has been a few years since austin went on tour and left team austin.

FLASHBACK TO A FEW YEARS AGO

I remember it like it was yesterday . Me , Trish and Dez were saying our goodbyes to austin.

Austin was standing near his tour bus. He took me in his tour bus to show me hat the inside looked like BUT he just invited me in not trish and dez. "Ally will you wait for me."said austin "What do you mean austin."I said. "Will you wait for me ; Alls will you come back" said austin He picked me up and put me on his bed . "Austin, are you drunk."I said quickly "no i am as clear " He started agressivaly kissing me . and I did something I wish i shouldnt did. Me and Austin did **it(1)** but i was soo good but It felt so wrong (A/N: Hi guys I was listening to Ross lynch songs PS i do not own A&A ) How can something feel so good but wrong.A few hour after that happened i was awake next austin IN HIS TOUR BUS .I didnt want to open my eyes but all i remember that i was already dressed like we just had a normal sleepover but I wasnt wearing my shirt i was wearing it hit me litteraly anote gave me a paper cut . The note said: _Keep the shirt ,and save me that date. Also text me later Love your bf Austin Moon_

I ran out of the tour bus that was still parked out of Sonic Boom.

FLASHBACK OVER

Still Allys POV

So know that i graduated I can go to colluge in California with my best friend; since austins left trish has lost more than half here this is were it i was still at moreno high school ive been texting and sexting(2).One when he called me he sang me a song and i sang him one two

(AN Austin normal and ally_ Italics_

(3)I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,  
Thinking to myself what have I done,  
Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,  
And I couldn't see that you were the one,

So can we push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time,  
When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest!,  
Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
Remember when we, when we, had it all  
Do you remember when...

Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind,  
I guess I just wanted you to know  
Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,  
I can't believe I let you go,

So can we push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time,  
When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest!,  
Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
Remember when we, when we, had it all  
Do you remember when...

I'm hanging by a thread,  
I'm tearing at the seams,  
Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go...  
But I just won't give up up up up up up up!

Push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time,  
When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my chest!)  
Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
Remember when we, when we, had it all!  
Do you remember when?

_(4)As long as you love me [x3]_

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

[Big Sean]  
Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Boy you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

_Do you?_

**Cliff hanger Teehee**

**(1) if you dont know what IT is than y are u reading a M story**

**(2) I dont Know so but if you need to know what it is Google is ur friend**

**(3) and (4) I dont own these songs Also 3 is do you remeber and 4 is as long as you love me**

**Tehee**


End file.
